1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solution dispensing bottle assembly and, more particularly, to a bottle assembly adapted to be received in a deep cleaning or water extraction cleaning machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water extraction cleaning machines, sometimes called deep cleaning machines, typically require the mixing of a concentrated cleaning detergent with water to create a desired cleaning solution for application to the surface to be cleaned. The solution can either be mixed manually by the user by pouring a premeasured amount of detergent into a clean water reservoir and adding water thereto, or a bottle of detergent can be fluidly connected to mixing means provided on the extraction cleaning machine. Examples of water extraction cleaning machines incorporating detergent bottles and means for mixing the liquid contained therein with water from a clean solution reservoir include U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,287 issued Jun. 30, 1987 to Fitzwater and U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,608 issued Apr. 5, 1994 to Bosyj. Both of these patents show means incorporated on both the water extraction cleaning machine and the bottle for securing the bottle to the machine while fluid is conveyed from the bottle to the mixing means in the machine.
The water extraction cleaning machine of U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,287 comprises a docking port provided on the machine wherein the port is adapted to receive the neck of a bottle assembly. A pair of inwardly extending studs or projections are provided on the interior side wall of the port. The projections cooperate with a pair of helically-shaped grooves formed on the exterior surface of a rotating collar of the bottle assembly. The collar is rotated relative to the bottle and projection for drawing the bottle into the operative position and securing the bottle to the machine.